Oblivion
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Birthright is supposed to be something full of pride and bravery. However, for the crown prince of Egypt it's one of dread and anxiety. It doesn't help that the King of Thieves is out to get him. When unseen chains are set between people of two different worlds will hate or love blossom from what's done? (Darkshipping)
1. Hex

**_Hey y'all! It's Spirit here. I know that I need to do updates. I can assure you I am working on them. It's just from time to time when I get bored or sidetracked a new idea forms. So, I'm trying this out. Besides, I need more than one thing to work on at a time. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, let's go through the usual spiel. It'll help y'all understand how I work when it concerns writing fanfiction stories. _**

**_I primarily write in third person perspective. I go through scenes a little quickly, but I always keep the pace a steady one. _** **_This is an AU like usual. _** **_I own nothing. What I do own is the plot and any OC's I end up using. _** **_This will be inclusive and LGBT oriented. _** **_There will be mature themes in this. That will include angst, same sex relationships, mental disorders, and so on. Y'all know what to expect by now if you're a long-term follower of mine. _** **_I try to keep characters true to the anime/manga, but I also like to put my own spin to them. That might cause things to be slightly OOC at times, but I try to make sure it doesn't happen often. _**

**_Oks, that's it. I hope that helps. So, let's get on with it, shall we? Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. **

**Pairing: Dark. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing, intelligent, and creative child, UmasenWolfDoragon who I love and adore to pieces. They help motivate and inspire me to continue working on my fanfics and original works. I don't know what I'd do without them. **

**Oblivion **

**Chapter 1: Hex **

In the dunes of Egypt rests the citadel where the palace is located. There are other smaller villages scattered all throughout. In the Upper and Lower regions of Egypt can be seen a bustle in the streets. There are vendors trying to sell their wares to customers while others try to buy from others that might have a discount. Not everyone is of high nobility here. There are people of the poor and middle class. The castes are not fair, but it's just another part of life. However, in the palace there is where the royal family lives. It consists of the Pharaoh himself along with his two sons as well as the council members and servants. As of late the Pharaoh has been coming down with some illness. It's been able to cause him to become quite fragile, making it uncertain to the healers as to how much longer he might have in this world.

His oldest son, Atem, is the next in line for the throne. To know that his father is near to receiving death's icy embrace terrifies him. It makes him wonder if he's really prepared enough for the task that will be left to him upon father's departure. Taking himself up in his studies, he tries to take his mind off of the crisis at home here. Pouring over a scripture, his gold hair with some black underneath while there's crimson at the tips falls into his face to hide his expression. Those violet eyes of his seem to have a mix of pain, anxiety, and others swirling around like a whirlpool. What he wears is a simple pair of tights and a tunic while on his feet are a pair of simple leather boots. Around his neck is a rope chain with a golden pyramid hanging off of it. This is something that his father gave him ages ago after conquering some village for whatever reason. The thought of conquest leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

All of a sudden there's a knock at the door. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, the caramel skinned man rises up out of his chair to go see who it might be. His form is well built with an ample amount of muscle, requiring to stay in tip top shape. Opening the door, he frowns in concern at seeing his younger brother there. It must be of importance to tear him away from his studies. His sibling is twenty-two years old, having tricolored hair of mostly black with lightning bolt bangs and crimson at the tips of each strand. Having a pair of ruby eyes and pale skin, he seems to have a grave expression. Waring a black pair of tights and a tunic along with the simple standard type of boots, he seems impatient to be away from this room. Some development with their father must have come about. Gauging his brother's face, Atem doubts that it's anything good.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly.

"it's time," says Yami in concern.

"Oh," looking down at his feet, Atem doesn't know what to feel at hearing this. "When did it happen?"

"Last night," admits Yami, motioning for his older brother to take a seat.

Going to settle down, he does heavily in his seat. Yami goes to one across from him in the room that's a part of Atem's quarters. To hear this news so early in the day is a shock to say the least. To not have been there during their father's last moments makes Atem feel shame of leaving their father in the hands of the healers. Regret swells in his chest, wishing that he had been there. Instead he had listened to Seth to go rest for the night versus staying at his father's side. Reaching over, Yami places a hand on one of Atem's hands, capturing his gaze easily enough to try conveying some sort of comfort. It's not easy for either of them.

"I know it's hard to handle," says Yami gently. "But we're in this together after all."

"Right," nods Atem, cracking a small smile. "You always know the best thing to say. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"No problem," shrugs Yami, retracting his hand from his brother's, averting his gaze as if uncomfortable about something. "You'll be going through the coronation tomorrow."

"Yeah," nods the twenty-seven year old man, having doubts that everything is going to go off with no complications. "Is there any other news?"

"Most likely the theif will try to crash the occasion," Yami rolls his eyes. "I don't know what sort of grudge he has abasing us."

"it's probably because of something father did," suggests Atem thoughtfully.

"Maybe," muses Yami.

"Anyway, we'll deal with him when the time comes," Atem tries to assure him. "All we have now in this difficult time is each other. I don't want anything nor anyone to tear us apart."

"Agreed," concurs Yami. "So, what do you think being the Pharaoh will be like?"

"it's going to be a pain in the ass to tell you the truth," Atem gives a dry laugh. "But I'll do my best for the good and safety of our people."

"Good," Yami gives a small smile. "I know you'll be fine."

"I hope so."

()()()()()()

"Is the job done?" Asks a gruff voice, waiting outside during the evening hours much later.

"Yep," says a hooded figure though a few strands of spiky blonde hair poke out.

"Good," says the owner of the gruff British sounding voice. "You always do well, Mal'."

"What do you expect out of me, 'Kura?" Pouts the dark lavender eyed man of twenty years old, wearing a black hooded cape to conceal himself from others trying to find him though underneath he wears a pair of khaki pants and a short-sleeved tunic while on his feet are a pair of sandals.

"Only the best," smirks a silver haired man with ruby eyes and pale skin wearing all black attire consisting of a duster trench coat with a pair of black tights and a white tunic underneath while on his feet are a pair of combat boots, having a rope chain around his neck where a golden ring lies though he usually keeps that tucked under his shirt to rest against his chest, having a chiseled form with an ample amount of muscle for someone of his age which is about twenty-five.

"That's what I thought," smirks Malik. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, I have a party to crash of course," scoffs Bakura.

Rolling his eyes, he replies, "Yes, yes, I already know that, Fluffy. What else?"

"Capturing the palace brat I suppose," he shrugs.

"That's a good idea," nods the blonde haired assassin. "Do you want some help?"

"Maybe," Bakura gives him a intent look. "Depends on how you can help me though without fucking it all up."

"have some trust in me," pouts Malik. "Have I failed you before?"

"No, I suppose not," replies Bakura nonplussed.

"There you go then," huffs Malik, putting his hands on his hips. "Let me help you."

"Fine, do what you want," says Bakura dismissively, going to depart from their meeting as he has another one to attend with his master. "We'll be in touch."

"Yep," confirms Malik, disappearing in the shadows to go off to wherever he lives nowadays.

Shaking his head a little, he has trouble helping himself from cracking a small smile. Malik is insane, but he has a good heart. At least he has done what he can to help him out and vice versa. The two are partners in crime after all. Bakura has been the one to train him to become the infamous assassin that he is today. The two of them are kings in their own rights. Others hesitantly agree to that notion. Both of them have their own followers to attend to. Making his way to the correct passageway underground, he goes to where the golden stone is where his master is concealed inside of, knowing one day he will have all of the items to set him free. Indeed the demon does have free reign in his dimension, but he can't escape to be free in this one where the mortals are. People in the mortal plain do have their own sort of magic. Some people pertain to the light side while others prefer the darkness. Walking into the cavern, he bows down on one knee in front of the massive stone that lies in this spacious area.

"I have come back," says Bakura.

"I can tell," says a velvet smooth voice that's clearly masculine. "My, my, you have been busy…"

"Yes," confirms Bakura, fighting the urge to flinch at the tone being used towards him.

"Have you found him yet?" Asks Zorc, turning their conversation to a different topic for a while.

Tensing a little, Bakura hangs his head, "No."

"Oh, what a pity," sighs Zorc in disappointment. "You will someday, darling. Just keep looking, alright?"

"How can you be so certain?" Asks Bakura curiously, showing that he has no doubts in his master's power.

"I have my ways," it sounds almost like Zorc's smirking at that question.

"Ok, I hope to find Akefia soon," promises Bakura.

"That can wait until you're done with your duties tomorrow," assures Zorc. "It'll be a long one for sure. Besides, you'll be needing Diabound."

"Indeed," confirms Bakura, itching for the moment when he can be face to face with Atem after all this time.

"that's a good boy," murmurs Zorc in a rare gentle tone. "You will make me proud. Do what I say without question and you will continue to please me."

"I will."

()()()()()()

At one of the villages is where a white haired man with gray eyes lives. He stays with another white haired man, but this other one has almond hazel eyes. The two have been living together for quite some time. Both of them consider each other as brothers even though it's not by blood. Seeing to some chores around their small hut, the caramel skinned man of thirty years old sees to them accordingly. His roommate is seeing to his garden and some herb collection to keep a good stock of things. What he wears is just a pair of tights, having his chest bare while seeing to his work. His long white hair is pulled into a low ponytail, having a set of sandals on his feet.

"Are you doing ok?" Asks a tenor sounding voice.

"Yep, I'm fine," assures Akefia. "What about you?"

"Y-Yeah," confirms Ryou. "Maybe we both deserve a break."

Giving a laugh, he nods, "Yeah, perhaps you're right."

Setting his work to the side, he wipes his brow with the back of his hand. Sitting down on the ground, he sees Ryou approach. Handing him a cup of water, Akefia gives an appreciative look as he accepts the offering given to him. Ever since he was found after the destruction of Kul Elna, Ryou has looked after him. The two have each other's backs since then, knowing that there are bandits and such that try to raid the smaller villages even though they rarely go after the citadel. People here know the stories about the King of Thieves and King of Assassins. Both are infamous to the lands out here. The two sit on the sandy ground, staring up at the clear blue sky above them idly.

"Do you ever wonder if there are others?" Asks Ryou, breaking the silence between them.

"Huh?" Akefia lifts a brow, being unsure of what the younger male is asking him exactly.

"I mean if there are any other survivors aside from you," clarifies Ryou as some heat rises to his cheeks.

"Oh," giving it some thought, Akefia shrugs. "Sometimes I wonder I suppose."

"What about leaving this village? I'm sure there are other and better places you want to go see," Ryou gives a kind smile.

Being at ease around him, Akefia smirks, "Not without you obviously."

"Hehe, thanks," Ryou giggles.

"I know someday we'll leave this village. Anyway, enough of us daydreaming. Let's head back inside. It's starting to get dark."

()()()()()()

"Did you see him again?" Asks a caramel skinned man with platinum blonde hair and lilac eyes wearing a pair of khaki pants and a black tank top.

"Yeah," shrugs Malik, not sure why it matters to his partner where he has gone. "You know I have jobs to do for 'Kura every now and again. I don't know what's bothering you anyway, birdie."

"You're late is all," sighs Marik.

"I know," Malik looks away, unsure of how to feel about this.

"It's ok," says marik in an attempt to defuse what tension there might be between them. "I'm glad you're back home in one piece."

"Thanks," is all Malik says in response quietly.

The two sit in a companionable silence together. It's not an unpleasant one since they have settled their previous argument. There's not much else to say until a petite man exits a door, having been hearing the arguing outside in the main area of their home deep down in the tomb away from anyone that might be after them. The two turn their attention to their roommate. Well, he's kind of like family at this point. They took him in when his grandpa died during one of the raids in a village sort of far away from where the tomb is located. The amethyst eyed male looks at them suspiciously, having his own thoughts about how the two are.

"Is everything ok?" Asks the tricolored haired man of nineteen years old.

"Yep," grins Marik.

"Just peachy," replies Malik, looking away though as he has some things on his mind pertaining to his work.

"That's good," Yugi cracks a small smile. "I need to go do a job. I'll be back in a few days."

"Doing what?" Asks Marik in concern, hoping that Yugi hasn't gotten himself mixed up in anything again.

"I just do errands around the citadel," says Yugi, wearing all black clothing consisting of a tunic, leggings, light-weight jacket, and boots. "I'll be back though."

"What if you aren't?" Asks Marik, worrying about his friend's wellbeing.

"Welp, then you know that I'll be somewhere in the citadel," shrugs Yugi, making his way to the exit out of the tomb.

"Just be careful," sighs Marik, knowing he can't possibly stop him from leaving the tomb.

"I will," promises Yugi before darting outside to make his way through the corridors until finding the stone steps to exit out into the desert.

Outside, it's nearing evening hours. The sun slowly descends below the horizon, casting the lands in dusk before night falls. Dashing through the pathways, he makes his way into the citadel, seeing to his errands. During the evening is when it's easier to get this stuff done. If he ever does it in the daytime then it's harder because there are more people. When he finishes up, he stiffens at hearing someone approach. Cursing under his breath, he forgot about the fact that there will be guards around. He feels so stupid for forgetting such an important thing like this.

"Halt!" Cries out a guard.

Hesitantly, Yugi stops in his tracks, hoping he's not in any trouble, "Um, yes?"

"I need to know why your'e out here so late, sir," says the guard, eyeing him suspiciously as if silently judging his fate.

Gulping, he collects himself before replying, "I'm just doing some errands on the prince's behalf."

"Oh?" Lifting a brow, the guard in question is uncertain if Yugi is being honest or lying to him. "Like what?"

"He needs me to deliver food and supplies to the poor," explains Yugi, hoping the guard will take the half-truth.

Weighing the answer given, the guard gives a slight nod, "Alright then. Be on your way."

"Thanks," Yugi gives a small smile, continuing his duty to deliver the goods to the poor in the Lower part of Egypt although his other job is selling drugs in the Upper part.

It takes a while until he's done. When he finishes up, Yugi knows to go to the meeting spot where hopefully he'll find Yami waiting for him. Similarly to most people he doesn't particularly like the crown prince. Besides, he finds it sad that Yami has always been living in his older sibling's shadow. Being underdogs is something that Yugi can understand aside from losing people. He still blames himself for not being able to do enough to keep his grandfather alive, hoping that with the deeds he does that he can be given permission to see him again when it's his time to pass onto the next life. That won't be for a long time though. Arriving at the meeting spot, he glances around apprehensively, hoping that Yami isn't going to flake on him or something like that when he's gone through all of the effort to come here in the first place to deliver everything. Fortunately, it just takes another five minutes until a hooded figure appears across from where Yugi stands in the alleyway out of sight of any guards.

"You've come," says Yugi in relief.

"Of course," scowls Yami, letting his hood slide off to reveal that it's really him instead of some imposter. "Did you do everything I told you to?"

"Yep," nods Yugi, hoping he's done enough.

"Ok, that's good," Yami hands him an envelope containing his payment. "That'll help you buy what you need to help you and your friends survive for a long time."

Blinking in surprise, Yugi hides it on his person so as not to alert people like bandits that he has some money on him, "Wow. I never knew someone like you can be so kind. I always thought royalty were snooty bastards that didn't give a shit about people lower like myself."

"You'd be surprised what you find out," chuckles Yami lightly, keeping his voice down during their conversation so as not to have guards coming after them even while being so well concealed from any that might be on their rounds nearby. "I can't stay long."

"Why?" Pouts Yugi.

"I have to get back home before dawn," sighs Yami, regretting that he can't be in the shorter male's presence longer than thirty minutes or two hours at a time. "I know it's not easy."

"We had a deal," Yugi glares daggers at him, clenching his fists at his sides. "I have been silent about our arrangements for six fucking months. When can you take me into the palace?"

"In two weeks, Aibou. Atem needs to get the hang of being Pharaoh first. I plan to tell him soon about us. I don't want to keep it secret anymore either. I just….dread what others might think."

**_Yays! Done with chappie one! My apologies if it's a little short, but I figure it's good enough for a good start to this. At least I'm trying to write some YGO in between when I work on my Naruto fanfics and original works. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Thunder

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Oblivion. I hope you all liked the previous chappie. It'll be quite interesting as to how it unfolds from here on out. Of course I always have a random swell of ideas in mind for my stories. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for the moment. Let's get on with it, shall we? Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 2: Thunder **

The next day, there's quite a bustle in Egypt. The coronation of the new Pharaoh is a celebration indeed. Inside of the palace has the council rather tense. It seems they are prepared if the thief comes to rain on the parade. It's almost an expectation at this point with what he's been doing to get his way to Atem by whatever means necessary. It's still lost on the prince why he's doing it in the first place. Well, all will become clear soon enough. While all is going on in the citadel, a cloaked figure outside the outskirts of it sits atop a serpentine creature. Smirking, the man in the cloak with the hood up knows that this is going to be fun. Besides, the expression on Atem's face is sure to be priceless. To hitch this off well he has to go at this with certain precision. The last thing he wants is to get caught and/or end up failing his master.

"Let's go," says Bakura, motioning for Diabound to move when the proceedings are about to commence.

At the throne has Atem sitting upon it while Seth stands to the side. Being the high priest, he has the authority to certify this. When it's about to be said that here is the new Pharaoh for the crowd to erupt in cheers is when Bakura enters riding on top of Diabound. The entire area falls to an almost immediate hush. Seth gives a look to Atem as if silently asking if he needs to call the guards. Holding up a hand, Atem assures that he can handle this on his own.

"You've come I see, thief," says the violet-eyed man.

"Why of course," smirks Bakura. "It would be foolish of even myself to miss out on such a momentous occasion."

"You decide to crash it that is," corrects Atem.

"Yep," concedes Bakura. "I'm sure you know what I want from you."

"No, I don't," admits Atem, noticing all is tense around him for what might happen next, rising from the throne to unsheathe his sword.

"That's a fucking shame," scowls Bakura, jumping off of Diabound to stand on the ground, unsheathing his own blade. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way… I wonder which one will cause more blood to spill."

"We'll see about that," glowers Atem before they begin parrying blows.

The people in the gathering here disperse, giving the two ample room to move around with ease. There are a few hits given to one another while trying to block and parry the rest of the blows given. It doesn't surprise Atem to see the dexterity that Bakura has as if he moves like a serpent himself. One wrong move can be detrimental. Keeping a keen eye on Atem's movements, Bakura finally finds some leeway to finish this off since they have been at it for quite some time. Sweeping down with his sword, he makes a move to settle the tip at his jugular, having a smug look on his face.

"Checkmate," says Bakura simply. "You lost, Pharaoh."

"What?" Atem blanches at the tip being pressed harder against his skin, making him grit his teeth as a small trickle of blood leaks out to trail down his throat.

"You're coming with me," hisses out Bakura, having the sword in one hand as he snaps his fingers with the other to hav them disappear in a shroud of darkness.

When they reappear, they are in the Theif King's hideout. Taking precise measures for this situation, he makes sure to chain Atem up enough to allow some movement except he won't get that far. What he also does is strip away the golden pyramid from his neck, needing that item to free his master. Collecting all of the items to set Zorc free is just one of the tasks he must accomplish no matter how much time it might take to complete it. Aghast, Atem pants a little as his eyes dart around as if looking for some route of escape. There doesn't seem to be any in the candlelit room. That's the only illumination there is here aside from the flames on the sconces. When his captor returns, Bakura eyes him curiously, finding it amusing with the state that he's in.

"You poor fool. You do know it's all your father's fault why you're in this mess," he tells him, sitting down in a chair while Atem remains chained to the adjacent wall.

Glaring daggers at him, Atem doesn't respond at first until he says, "My father has done nothing wrong."

A bitter laugh leaves Bakura's lips, "You amuse me, palace brat. Don't try to plead a foolish case like that. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," demands Atem, still not letting up with his glaring at him.

"Well, I'll tel you a tale of long ago. There once was a village known as Kul Elna. They were a village of thieves. The king at the time had two twin sons. One day, the Pharaoh sent his soldiers to destroy it in the pursuit of forging the Millennium Items. Innocent blood was spilled for what? To create these items while all of those people were laid to waste? One son survived while the other remains lost," explains Bakura in a low hiss full of all of his scorn.

Flinching at the tone, Atem does listen, shaking his head at the end of it, "Who were they?"

"I'm sure you can tell," sighs Bakura. "You're not an imbecile, Pharaoh. My brother remains lost somewhere out there."

"Oh," frowns Atem, looking down at his feet awkwardly. "I don't understand."

"What?" Lifting a brow Bakura asks him.

"I don't understand why father would do that," he admits.

"People do those sort of things because of their power," answers Bakura, still having some residual bitterness in his voice, getting up out of his seat to approach the chained up man. "But now you are in my captivity…. I wonder what I can do with you…"

"Don't you dare!" Glowers Atem.

"You're not in a position to make demands here," smirks Bakura. "There's no limit to the ways I can do as I please with you. Your people might want a ransom, but that's not an option here."

"What do you want from me? You've been after me all this time," questions Atem, having his own inquiries that need some answers.

"You'll have to wait and see. I don't want to ruin the surprise…"

()()()()()()

Hearing the tragic news, Yami's expression crumbles in despair. The thought of Atem being caught by the Thief King of all people isn't that surprising. It's just disappointing that Atem can't have taken him instead of the way that things have come to past. There are some select people that have taken up the responsibility of going after him. Shaking his head, Yami doubts that it'll amount to anything. It takes a while until there's an opportune moment for a petite figure to dart his way into Yami's chambers. Blinking in surprise, he doesn't expect to see him during the daytime.

"What are you doing here, Aibou? You might get caught," whispers Yami in concern, glancing around every which way to see that the coast is clear, closing and locking the door so no one can enter and interrupt them.

"I just needed to see you," admits Yugi. "it's adorable how you worry. I won't get caught that easily."

"Careful with being overconfident," warns Yami.

Rolling his eyes, Yugi has his hood down, "Yeah, yeah, Marik tells me the same thing."

"Why are you here?" Sighs Yami, seeing that he's not going to get anywhere with trying to get him out of here when there won't be anyone in the way.

"Um, like I said I needed to see you," repeats Yugi, feeling a little awkward. "I heard what happened."

Hanging his head in shame, Yami has a small ghost of a smile, "I appreciate hearing that, but I doubt that there's anyone that can get him back."

"I can," Yugi says, breaking him out of his self-pitying.

"What did you say?" Yami asks anxiously.

"I can do it. I'm friends with that assassin guy and Marik. They can tell me where Bakura's hideout is. Plus, if I find his brother that might make him more likely to give him back," offers Yugi, having taken some time to think this all through properly.

Mulling it over, Yami gives a nod, "Ok. I want to go with you though."

Giving a rueful look, Yugi shakes his head this time, "No, love, you can't. Egypt needs someone to rule it while the real Pharaoh is absent. It'll go to chaos without a leader."

"But I'm no leader," frowns Yami, being unsure of what he can do to help their lands when he has always been in Atem's shadow.

"It's time you show everyone what you're capable of. This is your opportunity to step out of the shadows at last," urges Yugi, knowing what's best for his partner even if Yami might not himself sometimes.

Giving it some thought, Yami isn't sure what to say. The sounds of people approaching do cause them to tense, noticing it's Mana and Mahaad most likely coming to Yami to discern what needs to be done. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Yugi disappears in a flash of light, leaving as if he hasn't even been there in the first place. Going to the door, he unlocks it to see the two magicians approach.

"Oh, there he is," says Mana, giving a gentle smile. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Asks Yami even though he already has a good idea what that might be.

"Egypt needs a leader until we can get your brother back," explains Mahaad. "The only choice we have is you. Wil you do it or not?"

"I will."

()()()()()()

When the work is finished up, Akefia and Ryou go their separate ways. Ryou works as the healer of the village. Looking up at the skies, Akefia notices that it's a rather nice day with no clouds in the sky. Out of his notice can be seen a purplish black snake slithering up to him. The time that he does notice is when the serpent coils around his leg to make its way up to his shoulders. Keeping still, he doesn't move an inch, not wanting to startle it and end up getting bitten. Eyeing the snake curiously, he can tell that this is no ordinary kind.

"I have a message," hisses out the serpent in an infernal tongue as its forked appendage flickers out.

"Speak it," replies Akefia with mild interest.

"My master wishes to see you. He can bring you back to your brother," hisses out the snake again.

"What?" Blinking in surprise, he doesn't know what to think initially though doesn't take long to come to a decision. "Oh, I see."

"Will you accept his invitation?" The serpent hisses out, looking at him with its ruby eyes.

"Yes, I will be ready when the time comes," confirms Akefia before the serpent disappears as if it might of not been there in the first place.

When night falls, Akefia waits until Ryou is soundly asleep. The last thing he wants is to get him mixed up in all of this. It does make him feel a spark of regret that this might mean leaving him behind. Surely he will understand why he must leave. Having his belongings in a satchel slung over one shoulder, he makes his way through the archway to exit out into a place most know as the Abyss. In this land it is strewn in dusk. The buildings are crafted out of an ancient dark stone. A diverse amount of demons, succubus, and incubi dwell here in these depths. In the spired castle is where the ruler of this place dwells. Thinking that he needs to go to the castle, he begins making his way there. The silence that encompasses this land unnerves him, wondering if it might be a time where the streets aren't that busy or something. It takes a little while until he reaches the entryway. The double doors open on their own to let him inside. Taking a step past the threshold, he makes his way all the way inside. The doors close shut behind him. The interior of the castle is lit by candelabra and such. The floor is covered in a plush dark purple carpet. The furnishings are quite lavish as well. The decor is in colors of onyx, ruby, and sapphire. Unsure of where to go, he just lets his feet guide him. It takes another couple of minutes until he reaches one of the many rooms here. Reaching up to grab the doorknob, he stiffens at hearing a voice from the other side.

"it's rude to not knock," says a velvet smooth masculine voice. "I know who you are and what you have come for."

Swallowing a lump that forms in his throat, Akefia moves his hand away from the knob to knock, "There. Is that better or not?"

"Indeed. You may come in," says the owner of the voice.

Opening the door, Akefia makes his way inside. It seems to be a sort of den area. There's flames brewing in the fireplace. In one of the chairs sits a pale man with shoulder length black hair, ruby eyes, and wearing pristine black robes. The serpent from before has its coils wrapped around his arms and neck. Looking over at his visitor, Zorc has a small smirk grace his lips. Looking him up and down appreciatively, he does indeed enjoy what he sees here. Reuniting this one with Bakura is just a minor part of the plans set in motion. Ushering Akefia to take a seat, he watches his movements intently. Hesitantly he goes to take a seat, eyeing the other man curiously.

"You must have many questions," murmurs Zorc.

"I do," confirms Akefia. "Who are you?"

"Ah, yes, introductions are a must even though I do know who you are. I am Zorc Necrophades. I'm the ruler of the Abyss," he answers him. "I plan to reunite you with your twin, darling. You'll see him soon enough."

"I have a twin?" Asks Akefia in shock.

"Oh yes," he chuckles lightly at the expression on Akefia's face, finding it to be priceless to see. "He's been trying to look for you for a long time. You were separated when Kul Elna was destroyed."

"Oh, right," Akefia blinks away a few tears that stir up from being reminded of where he comes from.

"it's nothing to be ashamed of, my dear. Everyone comes from a tragic past whether they want to admit it or not. Some are more so than others I'm afraid. I'll need you to stay here until Bakura can come to visit. I can assure you that you are safe here. Make yourself at home if you wish."

**_Yays! Done with chappie two! It took me a while because was dealing with some personal stuff over the past few days, but everything is oks now. I take one day at a time. If one day isn't good then tomorrow will be a better one. Besides, getting myself lost in stories always helps. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	3. Ember

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Oblivion. It'll be fun to see what happens this time. I do plan to update some things shortly. It all takes time of course, but I'll get those out and up in due course. Thanks for your patience and continued support. It means a lot. _**

**_Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for the moment. Let's get on with it, shall we? Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 3: Ember **

Watching him pace back and forth, Marik bites his lower lip. Knowing what's going on out there doesn't settle his nerves. It doesn't seem like Malik is at ease either. The assassin has more intellect of what's going on than his partner though. When he does turn his attention to him, the two lock gazes. Both of them know that Bakura will come asking for their help one way or another. It's not something Marik feels good about considering he's one of the tomb keepers that are sworn to protect the tombs of the Pharaohs and their royal families.

"You know he'll need me," says Malik when he comes to a halt right in front of him. "I owe him."

"What?" Asks Marik quietly, hesitantly lifting his gaze up to meet his partner's.

"My life," replies Malik simply. "He's the sole reason I am the man I am today. Without him I would've been a slave to some high snooty bastard who knows where. You know as well as I do I need to be there for him. He has a certain someone in bonds to play with…. So, I doubt he'll get bored anytime soon…"

Marik's eyes widen in shock of putting two and two together, "No he didn't…. Did he?"

"You know it," Malik smirks. "He has his reasons for what he does, birdie. I'll be back soon. Just stay here for me, ok? I need to make sure that I know you are here so I have someone to come home to."

"There's nothing that keeps me from leaving," says Marik all of a sudden.

"Actually there is," corrects Malik, ignoring the glares being thrown his way. "You are a tomb keeper. Your duty is to the tomb and protecting those that inhabit it. So, I'm sorry to say this honey, but you aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Damn it," mutters Marik, hating it when he's right about something.

Malik reaches around to wrap his arms around Marik, holding him close, "I just don't want anything to happen to you. You know if anything did I would loose my shit. Your'e the only one that keeps me calm."

"Good to know," nods Marik albeit a little anxiously at hearing this. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I make no promises," Malik disappears in the darkness, leaving the other blonde in the tomb by himself once more.

_He really better not do anything stupid. Then again, this is Mal' I'm talking about. Bakura better keep him safe. _

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Bakura leaves his hostage to simmer in his bondage. Walking out of his room, he locks the door behind him. The last thing that he wants is to give him a way of escape. Besides, in his clutches there is no such thing. There's someone in particular that he needs to see. Indeed there is his master to give a report, but there's also an assassin that he needs to speak with about the next steps in their grand design. Going down a set of stone steps, he makes his way into the underground catacombs where Malik will be waiting for him. The hooded figure stands there, seeming to have been lying in wait for his arrival.

"Its about damn time you showed up," huffs Malik, lifting his hood down to reveal himself.

"Well, you know I have a visitor," Bakura smirks, looking him up and down to see that he hasn't been followed. "You know what happens next."

"We begin getting the rest," suggests the dark lavender-eyed male, having a good idea what they need to get done. "Zorc probably is growing impatient with how long it's been taking us to gather all of the items."

"Yes, that's part of it," concedes the ruby-eyed man, seeming quite pleased that Malik is still in a good mood. "The other part is opening the gate. For the seeds of fear and doubt to be sown in the hearts of Egypt we need to get that small part done. Having the Pharaoh in my captivity is just icing on the cake."

Malik cackles in glee at hearing this, "Oh, that's rich! I can't wait to open it! Can we do it now? Can we, 'Kura?"

Chuckling lightly, Bakura knows all too well how his partner in crime likes to be, "Indeed. With our combined power we can open it without too much difficulty. Those fuckers won't know what hit them."

"Exactly," a malicious glimmer can be see in Malik's expression, reaching out to grab one of Bakura's hands in one of his own before he begins to focus.

"Just speak the incantation with me," purrs Bakura, feeling pleased that Malik still is following after him all this time.

"Right," agrees Malik, urging the other male to go on.

"Together we speak to you, the forces that may be out of our control, to grant us the power to open an archway into the Shadow Realm," says Bakura in the infernal tongue, watching Malik to make sure he says it right along with him. "Open now for us to begin furthering the master's plan."

When that's done, Malik retracts his hand, snapping his focus back to the present, "So, that's it?"

"Yes," confirms Bakura. "It's not a simple thing. This might take longer than we expect. The powers outside of our control don't answer approximately after a summons has been made. So, we probably won't see any difference until tomorrow or the day after."

"Ok, keep me up to date?" Asks Malik hopefully.

"Why of course," Bakura flashes an icy smile though Malik takes it with pride and warmth. "We'll be in touch, my dear phoenix."

A heat rushes to Malik's cheeks, giving a sheepish nod, "Yep, bye-bye until later, Fluffykins."

Without another word, Malik turns on his heel to run back the way he has come. Shaking his head a little, Bakura does have some fondness when it concerns the inane nutter. They have been through so much together after all. Turning on his heel as well, he ascends back up the stairs to return to his hideout. Once back inside, he returns to his quarters, seeing that after he unlocks the door that any movement stills. Quirking a brow curiously, he wonders what Atem has been up to in his short absence. Walking inside after the door swings open, he surveys the scene before him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Asks Bakura, dropping his voice ever so slightly to cause chills to rush down Atem's spine. "Have you been trying to get out of those bindings? If so, you'll find it's no use."

"Fuck you," spits out Atem angrily.

"I'll take that under consideration," replies Bakura with slight amusement, taking a few steps forward to see the damage done. "If you keep doing that you will bleed yourself out. I doubt you want to leave your baby brother all alone to rule these lands, do you? No, don't even fucking respond."

Looking at him listlessly, Atem doesn't know what to think. Sure, there's the rage boiling within him that this man can pull off such a thing to keep him hostage here against his will. It does sting him how Bakura is using his only family remaining to him like this. There's a part that even he can't deny that he does find Bakura's measures admirable. That part makes him grimace, knowing that no good will come out of it if he decides to pursue that sort of thought further. Seeing the emotions flickering in his eyes, Bakura watches with interest, knowing that his plans are falling into place rather nicely so far.

"It's best for you to forget that life," Bakura switches to a softer tone. "You belong here with me for now until someone comes to save you. Oh, do you really think someone is coming for you? Don't be foolish, Atem."

"Yami won't leave me to rot," he argues back, hating himself for having come to a stop with his struggles when Bakura uses that sort of tone on him.

"Oh really?" Bakura retorts, giving a small laugh at this. "You need to stop fooling yourself with these lies. It'll make your life here worse than it already is."

"I believe that he won't leave me here like this," Atem says though he seems to have lost some of his confidence.

"You don't sound so sure about it," shaking his head, Bakura does seem to be making some leeway even though it's just a little. "I can make you suffer just like I have. Think about why I haven't done it yet."

"What?" This ends up confusing him even more, wondering what point he's trying to prove here.

"You'll find it out soon enough," shrugs the albino, needing to go speak with someone else. "I'll have a friend of mine watch over you while I see my master. He needs to know of what progress I have been able to make."

"What have you done?" Atem asks accusatorially, having his suspicions as to what lengths Bakura will go to see his aspirations come to fruition.

"You'll see," giving one last smirk, he vanishes into the shadows.

Where he reappears is in front of the stone, bowing down onto one knee in front of it. Showing his loyalty each time is a small consequence in proving that he hasn't been straying from the plans. Noticing his presence has come at last, it doesn't take long for Zorc to respond to his arrival. It almost makes Bakura preen at the way he speaks to him this time. Some times it's a better experience while others it can be a bit tense.

"You have done well, darling," purrs out the velvet smooth voice of the demon. "I have someone here with me you'll be pleased to know…."

"Who?" Is the first thing that comes out of his lips.

"Your brother of course," he can practically hear the smirk in his voice along with the amusement. "He's eagerly waiting to see you. Do you have some time to come see me in the abyss?"

"Yes," replies Bakura readily, anticipating the reunion between him and his twin, wanting to see to it rather than having to be around Atem.

"Good answer. I will have a portal open for you then. You have pleased me well, Bakura," says Zorc before the cavern grows silent.

Waiting around there, he doesn't have too much longer until a portion of the adjacent wall to where he stands parts. Getting up onto his feet, he steps toward it. There's some slight hesitation, but he brushes it off. Making the rest of the way inside, he is transported to far down below into the abyss of the Shadow Realm itself where Zorc's domain can be found. Exiting out into the castle, he makes his way to the according room that he's supposed to head to. Grabbing the doorknob, he turns it to walk inside. Gasping in shock of seeing his brother after so long, he makes it the rest of the way to wrap his arms around him.

"Finally, we are together again," murmurs Bakura.

"Yeah," agrees Akefia with a grin, hugging him back as he feels at ease around his sibling. "I always thought there weren't any others."

"Well, now you know better," teases Bakura, retracting his arms from him to back up to give him enough space.

"I suppose," shrugs the gray-eyed man. "So, you've been busy I see…."

"Indeed," concurs Bakura with some pride in his expression of getting recognition from him.

"Can I help?" Asks Akefia, having a certain look in his eyes that just makes Bakura pleased that they are family.

"You don't need to ask me twice."

()()()()()()

Darting through the sands of Egypt, Yugi hopes that he can do this. At least it doesn't put Yami in any danger. Well, he has his own problems to deal with being the substitute Pharaoh. That probably isn't an easy thing to swallow either. Alone with his thoughts, Yugi knows if anything happens to himself then it won't be for nothing. He has nothing left to lose anyway; especially with doing everything to keep Yami safe. There are the local bandits to keep a watch out, but Yugi is smart and agile enough to be out of sight. This isn't his first time doing an important job for someone. Thinking of it like that makes it easier on him. Somehow he's been able to make a decent amount of progress so far. The travel to the Thief King's hideout from the citadel isn't a short trip. No, it's quite an arduous one indeed.

_I'm doing this for him. I lost my family when I was young. So, if anything happens to me at least I can be at peace knowing Yami is out of harms way, _Yugi thinks to himself while he continues to move at a brisk pace.

What he neglects to tae notice of is that someone is following him. Maybe it's someone in hopes of finding the true location of the thief's lair. It might also be someone out to stop Yugi with whatever he's up to. It doesn't appear that this pursuer is going to make any moves yet until assessing the situation to sort out the right moves. A few hours later, Yugi has to take a break, feeling his legs beginning to burn. Trying to make a small camp out of sight of any passerby's, he tries to get some sleep. It's hard though when he isn't sure what he'll do when he manages to find Bakura's hideout. What might happen to Yami? There are so many warring thoughts in his head, putting him into a fitful rest. When the sun rises again, he gathers his meager belongings before continuing on his way. Nothing will seem to stop him with his mission.

_This is something I have, no need, to do even if it means I'll be apart from Yami for a while. We'll find each other again someday soon. _

()()()()()()

Watching what goes on in the mortal realm from his place in the abyss where the Shadow Realm is positioned, Zorc smirks at the events unfolding. It seems to please him greatly, knowing his pets will do their tasks without question. It does help having two thieves see to his wishes, knowing they have made their pledges to his cause ages ago. It's one in which that no one can turn back on no matter how hard someone tries to struggle. With his serpent with its coils draping around his shoulders, he considers the options available to him. Having the crown prince to Egypt in Bakura's hands takes out one thorn in his side. There's also Atem's younger brother to consider, wondering if Yami will prove to be a pest as well. From his findings so far, he doubts that he will need to interfere with that one.

"Your wickedness never ceases," scowls a teal haired man with mismatching eyes, wearing linen robes with a pair of white wings on his backside that have a dusting of gold and amber to them.

"Oh, you know how I am," says Zorc with a cold smile. "I am quite diabolical right down to the core…"

Glaring daggers at him, the tan skinned man holds a lance in one hand, "I have no need to hurt you now, but I come with a warning."

"Oh my," laughs Zorc, a certain gleam entering his amber hues. "Am I supposed to be scared? You're a guardian for certain, but you have no place here…. This is my world, Dartz. You don't belong here unless you want to be caught…. Do you want to end up as a pawn in my web?"

Hesitation flashes across Dartz's features, having come here on a mission from the gods themselves, knowing fairly well that Zorc will have his own tricks up his sleeves, "Well, that's up for you to decide."

"They won't miss you," murmurs Zorc in a low purr, sending shivers down the angelic male's spine. "You're just someone to get out of the way to the gods. They set me aside long ago… Perhaps that's partially why I despise them so…"

"What do you mean?" Asks Dartz, frowning in uncertainty of what this might unveil.

"Well, well, you've been distracted well enough. You haven't seen the chains on you yet that have fallen. You are my captive now to use as I see fit. Perhaps I will put you to a greater purpose then the gods ever have."

**_Yays! Done with the chappie! My apologies for the long wait. Life has been busy as of late. I'm still working on updates. It's just taking time because I want things to be perfect. I also want chappies to be somewhat long. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
